Hollow
by YamiHeart
Summary: Sequel to Weakness. Atem's gone and now there's gaping hole in Yugi's heart, making him feel hollow. But what happens when he tries to fill the whole with a new spirit, one whose intentions aren't pure? NO PAIRINGS. DISCONTINUED. Sorry.


_Hello again!_

_Sarah: Here we go again…_

_April 30th was the deadline I set for myself (Because of __**Assassin Massie**__, who I thank with my whole heart) and so…here you guys/girls go! The sequel to Weakness!_

_Sarah: Called Hollow. Geez, any more depressing names you got?_

_^^; They aren't THAT bad…Anyway, Amane going to be another big player in this story so I think it's necessary to cross out __NO YAOI__ and put in NO PAIRINGS. Now Sarah…_

_Sarah: *SIGH* YamiHeart doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Please enjoy! It's kind of a short beginning but…I hope you'll like it!_

* * *

><p>Yugi lay on his bed, looking up at the ceiling with a lost look in his eye. How long had it been since Atem had left? A month? Yeah, about a month.<p>

Yugi felt a pang in his heart as he thought about his lost other half, but then he felt guilty. Atem had to go, he _had _to. So…why was he afraid, afraid of facing the world without the person who had given him that world? Before Atem, Yugi had been alone; after Atem Yugi had tons of friends and people who cared about him. But now that Atem had left, even with all those people, somewhere deep inside Yugi felt lonely.

A knock came from Yugi's closed door. Then a, "Yugi? Can I come in?"

The knock had scared Yugi, but once he heard his grandfather's voice he was put at ease. The young teen sat up and said, "Yeah, go ahead Grandpa."

The door creaked open and an old man in his eighties stood in the doorway wearing green overalls and an orange bandana. His old, purple eyes shone with worry towards his teenage grandson as he asked, "Are you alright?"

Yugi sighed. How many times in the past month had he been asked that? "Yes, I'm fine Grandpa."

But was that true…?

This time Grandpa sighed, but in relief. "That's good to hear. Well, dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes."

Yugi smiled, even though he honestly didn't feel like doing so. "Sounds great."

Grandpa smiled back and left the doorway, closing the door behind him. Yugi fell back onto the bed and closed his eyes. Didn't anyone trust him to be grown up about this? It had been a whole month! He was over it! Happy to know his best friend was where he belonged!

"Who am I kidding?" Yugi turned over so that his face was in the pillow. "I'm the most selfish person on Earth…of _course_ I miss him."

"_Tsk, tsk."_ Yugi's head bolted up. He _knew_ that voice, but he definitely wasn't happy to hear it. _"Has that wicked Pharaoh caused my Uri pain again?"_

Yugi quickly turned himself over and sat up on the bed. He searched the room frantically for the source of the female voice that had caused so much trouble for him and his other half in a parallel world. His eyes were wide with fear. Despite Atem's constant speeches about how strong Yugi was, Yugi doubted he could actually take on someone with supernatural powers by himself.

Cool, astral arms made their way past Yugi's shoulders and to his chest where they folded together over his heart. A whisper came to Yugi's ear saying soothingly, _"Calm down, calm down. No reason to be so tense Uri."_

Yugi was not put at ease. He bolted from the arms that were entwined on him and pressed his back against the wall. He looked to where he'd been sitting and saw nothing.

"M-Maybe I was just imagining things." Yugi tried to convince himself. "Yeah, because I miss Atem I've created the illusion that Suha is back. Don't know why though…"

"_Come now Uri. Don't be so rude to guests who have been through so much to see you."_

Still unable to see anything, Yugi gripped his sheets and said shakily, "You-you're not real."

"_Oh, but I am. Formless, but existing nonetheless."_

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"_It's been horrible Uri!"_ Yugi cringed at the name, but Suha apparently didn't notice. _"The Shadow Realm is __not__ a fun place, I can promise you that much."_

"You've been in the Shadow Realm this whole time?" Yugi was one of those people who, no matter how evil someone was, didn't believe anyone deserved something like eternal punishment.

"_No one was rushing to get me out, now were they?" _Yugi remained silent. _"Yeah, well, the shadows have been trapping me within them this whole time! It's took a lot of power for me to finally break out of that horrid place."_

The million dollar question: "What do you want?"

"_Why Uri! Haven't you figured it out?"_ Yugi shook his head, even though he wasn't sure if Suha could even see him. _"I need a place to stay, a place to rest up from my daring escape! And you just so happen to have some space that has recently opened up."_

Yugi's eyes widened in horror. "You want to live _inside_ of me?" He squeaked out.

"_Why not? Please Uri. I have nowhere else to go, and I can't stay in the Shadow Realm! Come on, you let Atem stay."_

"Atem was different!" Yugi cried out. "I could trust Atem! He only had my best interest in mind! But you-"

"_But _me_? Your friend the Pharaoh put you in far more danger than I did! And who said _I_ didn't have your best interests in mind? I don't understand why you don't trust me!"_

"Why I don't trust you? Are you kidding me? You tried to make me your next meal!"

"Yugi! Are you all right?" Grandpa asked from downstairs.

Yugi froze. He should scream for help. He was hearing the voice of a past enemy who was now trying to rent his body. Not good. _Not good, not good, not good. _Atem would tell him to get help, to run away as far as possible from what was in his room.

"_Yugi," _Yugi was snapped out of his thoughts by the fact that Suha used his actual name. _"Please, you must understand I'm different now. Back then everything I had worked for was about to slip from my fingers and I acted irrationally. I want to completely change who I am, but I need a place to stay to do that."_

Yugi stared at nothingness for quite a while as Suha's words echoed through his mind. Was she serious? Was she honestly trying to reform? Should he believe her at all?

"Yugi?" Grandpa's voice held a concerned edge to it and Yugi knew he had to answer.

"It's nothing Grandpa!" Yugi yelled back. "I'm just really hungry is all."

A hearty chuckle could be heard from downstairs. "Alright. Only fifteen more minutes."

"_You didn't tell him about me being here."_ Suha pointed out.

Yugi sighed. "No, no I didn't."

"_Does that mean…?"_

"There are a couple of rules if you want to stay, okay?"

"_You mean it? 100% mean it? You're going to let me stay?"_

"The rules."

"_Of course. Anything, just go ahead and say them." _

"First," Yugi stopped. What was he doing? This was wrong in every way! And there was no chance Suha was actually going to do a 180 just because she had been in the Shadow Realm for a little bit! Atem would be scolding at Yugi right now for being so naïve…

"_First? Come on Yugi! It's not advisable to keep a girl in suspense! Oh…I see. You're still hung up on your old roommate." _Suha sighed. _"Yugi…you see, one of the real reasons I waited until now was that I knew if I asked for a second chance with the Pharaoh around he'd send me packing before I had the chance to explain myself! You're different Yugi and you can make good choices without __his__input."_

The information was like a fresh spring breeze after a winter of being cooped up in the house to Yugi. It was news he had needed to hear but everyone thought he already knew. It felt so nice that Yugi wiped any doubts from his mind about everything. He thought that he was finally thinking clearly, but perhaps his mind was more clouded than ever.

"First," Yugi held up his pointer finger. "If for some reason you need control of the body you ask for permission."

"_No problem. You have my word!"_

"Seconded," Yugi lifted up his middle finger so that it was standing next to his pointer. "No evil plots to try and destroy the world, my friends, etcetera."

"_The thought never crossed my mind!"_

"Third," Now his ring finger went up. "Let's keep you a secret from everyone else for right now, okay?"

"_Of course! Of course! Is that it?"_

"No, there's one more thing." Yugi's pinky joined his three other fingers that now four pointed towards the ceiling. "Fourth, just…just don't cause any trouble."

"_Oh thank you Yugi! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" _Yugi felt like he was being hugged, so he awkwardly held out his arms in an attempt to return the gesture.

"There's only one problem." Yugi said.

"_And what's that?"_

"Well…when Atem entered my body he did so through the puzzle. I have no idea how to get you-"

"_No problem! Leave it to me Yugi!" _Suddenly Yugi felt like something shot into his chest that took his breath away.

As Yugi tried to orient himself a sensation came over his body. It was a familiar feeling, yet foreign at the same time. It was the feeling of being _whole_.

Yugi grabbed the place of his chest where his heart should be with his right hand as he tried to cope with the regained soul weight he had been missing for a whole month.

_[Oh dear! Yugi, are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?]_

Yugi smiled. Even the mindlink was back. _[I'm fine Suha.]_

_[Thank goodness!...Um, Yugi?]_

_[Yes Suha?]_

_[Can I PLEASE still call you Uri?]_

Fear found its way back to Yugi's heart. _[W-Why?]_

_[Well, it means "my light." Look, I know last time when I used it things were different but the Pharaoh had a nickname for you too so-] _

_[Suha, it's fine. Things are different now so that name holds no outside meaning.]_

_[…Thank you Uri.]_

"Yugi! Dinner's ready!" Grandpa yelled.

Yugi turned to the door and shouted back, "Coming!"

Yugi hopped off the bed and ran downstairs.

_[I haven't had dinner in…I don't know how long!] _Suha thought cheerfully.

Yugi rolled his eyes. _"Here we go again."_

* * *

><p><em>And so it begins…MWAHAHAHAHAHA!<em>

_Sarah: I HATE YOU SO MUCH!_

_I know…But there are two people I really want to thank…_

_**Assassin Massie**__: If it wasn't for you, who knows how long this would have taken!_

_**SilverRayne (anonymous review)**__: You never signed in, but your review on Weakness made me so happy I almost exploded. So, thank you._

_Sarah: Alright you fanfiction reading…people! I want reviews!_

_Sarah…^^; You don't even write any of this stuff!_

_Sarah: Don't care. Want reviews._

_Um…okay…thank you for reading! Hope to see you next chapter!_


End file.
